Fair Saturday
by CherokeeRose14
Summary: Beth loves the summer fair. But what will happen when Amy forces her on the carousal to see the hot guy. Will her life change for ever or will it just be a phase? No zombies AU, Beryl, Bad Summary, T for language, good story. Please read.


Chapter 1: Fair Saturday

Beth's favorite time of the year is Summer. The smell of hay, ripe fruit, and sunshine is always in the air. To her, summer is delicious and perfect. One of the reasons it is her favorite is because it is the end of the school year, even though Beth got good grades doesn't mean she like school, like everyone thinks. It takes her Daddy and Mama forever to get her to do my work. Also, it means time with her best friend, Amy, she is the polar opposite of young Beth, flirty, silly, and wild. The best thing though is for one weekend in August, the fair rolls around. Their town is small but one thing that it must have is fairgrounds. It is just a big dirt parking lot but it is heaven.

This year is the most important to Beth because its her last summer home, because next summer she would be a freshman in college. Beth's last summer as a child, as a kid, as a naive person. With the thought of cotton candy and pop corn in her head she started to get ready. Going to the fair was a big deal for her family, Maggie comes from Atlanta with Glenn, Shawn comes with his wife, Isabella, and his young boy, Zachary. Hershel lets all the farmhands off work for Fair Saturday, it is a day to relax and have fun.

She open the small doors of her even smaller closet, my faded, skinny jeans hang on a hanger as she pull them down. In her drawers was a small, blue v-necked tee, that was a little rough but was fine for a Country girl. She tossed them on and pulled up her cowboy boots. Next was her hair, she started to brush it out when Maggie quietly sneak in her bedroom and behind her. Before Beth could react she picked her up in a huge bear hug as Zachary ran in screaming.

Maggie laughed," Dad told me to tell you to hurry up."

Beth sighed and smiled at Zachary," I'm lmost done, just 'et me put up my hair."

"'kay, whatever, just hurry." Maggie grabbed Zachary and throw him over her shoulders and carried him out.

"Goodbye, Bethh," he lisped and waved his pudgy small hands of a child.

Beth sighed and throw up her hair and trampled down stairs. She was greeted with hugs and kisses of her brother and other family members. After the commotion, Hershel spoke up," Now who wants to go to the fair that God (and some funds raising) granted us?" Everyone cheered and ran out the door.

Beth walked up to her father and smiled sweetly," Could I please take my truck this year?" Hershel smiled at his youngest daughter and nodded.

"Stay right behind us."

Beth agreed to and trotted over to her '79 dodge truck. It was old and backfired sometimes, but it worked, so she stuck with it.

By the time, they got to the fair. It was buy and in full swing. Zachary was so excited that he tried to jump out of the back seat of the truck and fell on to the ground. Beth tried to comfort him, but his mother, Isabella, got to him first, giving Beth a dirty look. She never liked Isabella and didn't know why Shawn stayed or even married her, she was so rude to everyone.

Then, Beth's phone buzzed.

_Are you here yet?_ Becca_

Beth texted back. _Yes, see ya in a second._

_Okay meet me by the carousal._Amy_

_What? _She was shocked, usually Amy wanted to go on all the big rides first.

_Yup, hot guy._Amy. _Beth just rolled her eyes and skipped over to her mama and papa. "Hey, can I go ahead of all of you? Amy wants to meet me."

"Sure darling," Annette said, she smiled and as Hershel bent down to rub his leg, she slipped her youngest daughter 50 bucks and put her finger to her lips.

"My leg has been giving me a hard time lately," Hershel sighed and limped on his right leg.

She kissed her family goodbye and ran off before Maggie could catch up to her with Glenn. She skipped inside using her own money, not wanting to use the money her mama gave her. And the first thing in sight was the carousal with Amy standing near by, her blonde locks bouncing as she moves her head. Her green eyes were hided under her mermaid glasses. As soon as she saw me, she waved and gestured over to Beth.

"Finally, you're here, I been waiting forever," Amy remarked and pulled out her make-up case from her mermaid bag. This girl loved mermaids. She smiled wickedly and add more lipstick. Smacking her lips she gestured to the front of the ride," See over there."

Beth looked up and only noticed more teenage girls then normal at the carousel. "What? Where is the hot guy you promised me?"

Amy rolled her eyes and pointed at the carny taking tickets from a cute little ginger girl and her mother. "There."

Beth smiled at her friend and looked more closely at the carnie. He was tall with brown hair that was a bit too shaggy for her taste, her favorite part was his blue eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight and hide something different, something you don't usually see. Other than his eyes though, he wasn't the most attractive. "Him? The carny?"

"Yeah, isn't he adorable?" Amy took another step as the line started to move quicker as more kids piled on the plastic horses and zebras.

"No, he is just alright," Beth followed her friend and stopped when she did. Though she didn't noticed where they were. "I can't believe you are now into carnies, Amy." Amy shot her a look and a nervous giggle. Beth turned around to find a pair of dazzling blue eyes watching her.

He grunted and closed the gate," you will go next." Amy giggled and nodded in respond to the muscular man. He hit the button and the cheesy music started as the ride slowly started up.

Amy reached her hand out to him," Hi, my name is Amy and my friend here is Beth." Beth nodded and the carny grunted. Wanting his name, Amy asked," and you are?"

"Daryl."

She nodded and smiled at him. 'Well, Daryl, how are you?"

"Good."

Beth laughed and whispered into Amy's ear," Not much of a talker."

Amy hissed, "shut up."

Daryl pulled the brake on the ride and opened the exit gate, all the little kiddies ran out followed by the herd of teenage girls. As soon as they left, he slammed the down closed. Then, Daryl strutted over to the other gate and held out his hand.

Amy was in a trance, watching his arms that she didn't even hear him ask fr tickets. Beth rolled her eyes and handed him the 6 tickets for the both of him. Daryl opened the gate as Beth pulled Amy out of line. "Bye Daryl,"Amy winked and sweetly waved.

Beth climbed on an Arabian horse that reminded her of her horse Nelly. Amy sat next to her on a zebra. "He is so dreamy."

"Sure," Beth said blankly.

The ride ended quickly and Amy grabbed her arm to the end of the line again. They went on the carousal, eight more times, until they need to get more tickets.

After riding more rides, the smell of the cotton candy was making Beth hungry. But her money was all gone after getting more tickets, and getting Amy a water because she was thirsty and begging since she left her money "Accidentally" at home.

"I don't want to spend my mama's money, I was going to give it back Since we aren't made of money."

"C'me on," Amy begged," I'm hungry."

"No, I don't want to."

"You have too."

"No I don't," Beth was getting upset, how could she not understand it.

"Please, Beth, I will pay you back." Amy begged and stomach growled.

She had said the same thing many times and never paid back but Beth gave in. Then, Amy wanted to go on more rides and Beth had to pay.

By the end of the day, they only had 6 tickets left and Amy begged to g on the carousal again, so, again, Beth gave in. When they got to it, it was quite empty. Probably, because it was late and the kids gone home. There was no one in the line and Amy smiled.

"I get to talk to Daryl again." She excited raced to it, but stopped abruptly. "No more Daryl."

In his place was an older man with a shaved head. His eyes had that same curious spark like Daryl's though. Beth wondered if all carnies had that same look in their eyes. He was of a muscular build and looked rough. When they came to the gate, his smiled wickedly and checked the girl's out. "'ey sugartits."

Amy smiled but looked crestfallen," Where is Daryl?"

The carny grinned," what do you want with my brother?" Beth nodded and looked away that's why they look alike in a way.

"He is your brother?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah," he handed a rough, greasy hand to Amy," 'ame Merle."

"Hello, but where is he?" Amy didn't dare shake his hand, she didn't want to get dirty.

"On break." Merle stopped the ride for the last remaining kiddies and opened the gate as soon as beth got a text.

_We are leaving soon, so finish up with your ride and come meet us at the fence. _ Maggie_

_Okay, will do._

She showed the text to Amy, who just nodded and handed to tickets to Merle. N one else was in line s as soon as they sat down Merle turned on the ride. Then, he ran and jumped on the spinning Platform to talk to Amy.

"What a sweet thing like you want with my brother?" Merle asked as he got strangely close to Amy. Beth stayed alert as Amy acted casually.

"He quite cute," She smiled and winked.

"Yeah, almost as good 'ooking as me."

Amy just scoffed.

"What you don't 'hink am?"

"What da you think?"

"Yes, honey." He jumped off and pulled the brakes and ended the ride.

"Don't worry, you might see 'im again, sugar. We are goin stick aroung a bit."

"Yay," Amy jumpped for glee and ran out," See ya later, Mr. Carny."

She giggled and ran to the entrance. Beth saw Maggie and waved. She said goodbye to her giggly friend who was blabbing on and on about the brothers. Then, trotted over to Maggie.

"I don't know why you hang out with Amy, she is bad news, nothing like her sister." Maggie rolled her eyes and hung on close to Glenn, who sleepily nodded. Amy's sister was named Andrea. She was an okay person, just stand up for what she believes in. She is a lawyer in Atlanta now and one time dated Shawn. They ended on good terms though and Andrea is still a friend to the family.

Beth sighed and pulled out her keys, figuring Maggie and Glenn needed a ride back home, because the rest of the family left in Daddy's truck when Zachary started to get tired. After a small argument on who Beth should hang out with the car ride was silence.

When, they gt back to the farm, Beth slammed the car door and looked up at the full moon. When she got inside Daddy and Mama was on the couch asleep with animal cops on, quietly. They must have fallen asleep watching it. Beth kissed them both goodnight and then Maggie and Glenn and head upstairs. The last thing, Beth saw before she went to sleep was the strange look that the carny brothers shared in their eyes.

**This is my first fanfiction, that is not a complete failure, so constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't be rude. There was no language in this one, but there will be that is why it is rated T. I don't own anything from the Walking Dead. It will be a Beryl fanfiction without zombies and AU. Please favorite, follow, review, and read. Thank you.**

**_CherokeeRose14**


End file.
